


Newt pada Newt

by ambudaff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambudaff/pseuds/ambudaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linimasa saat Newton Geiszler akan memulai Drift dengan sepotong otak Kaiju</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newt pada Newt

**Author's Note:**

> Maunya drabble, pas 100 kata, ternyata tak bisa dipotong, 133 kata XD

Sarapan selesai. Newt melemparkan kemasan sandwichnya ke keranjang sampah. Bersiap.

Di hadapannya tersusun rangkaian Pons yang akan menghubungkannya dengan sepotong otak Kaiju.

Diraihnya recorder untuk merekam detik-detik Drift. Dilihatnya jam tangannya. 07.50. Diletakkannya kembali recordernya. Diraihnya dompet di saku belakang celananya, dibukanya.

Ada beberapa foto di sana, sanak keluarganya.

Satu foto nampak kuno.

Tapi bisa bergerak-gerak, membuka mata tatkala merasa terkena cahaya. Dan tersenyum.

“Newt, buyutku. Apa kabar?”

Gambar lusuh lelaki berjubah dengan topi runcing.

“Kakek Newt.” Newt menghela napas. “Aku akan melakukan Drift dengan Kaiju. _Wish me luck_!”

Sosok di foto itu menyeringai. “Kaiju! Darah leluhur benar-benar mengalir dalam tubuhmu! Lakukanlah, Newtie, sebagaimana layaknya seorang pemburu makhluk fantastis!”

Newt senior tersenyum meyakinkan.

Newton tersenyum yakin.

Pukul 08.00 tepat.

Dinyalakannya recorder.

“ _Oh eight hundred hours_ ,” sahut Newt mantap, “ _Kaiju/Human Drift Experiment. Take One_!”

**FIN**


End file.
